DE 10 2006 032 289 A1 discloses a fender made of plastic for at least one wheel of a motor vehicle rotating about an axis. This fender comprises a main fender part extending around the axis, at least one fender skirt protruding from an axial fender fringe of the main fender part towards the axis, and a mudguard protruding downwards from a lower back end of the main fender part and deflectable with regard to the main fender part, the main fender part and the at least one fender skirt being made of the same dimensionally stable plastic material. The mudguard is an essentially flat rag of an elastic plastic material molded to the lower back end of the main fender part. Further, screw bosses for attaching a replacement mudguard are provided above the lower back end of the main fender part. Fastening screws may be screwed into the screw bosses for attaching the replacement mudguard to the main fender part, when the integrally molded mudguard is worn-out. Prior to attaching the replacement mudguard, the worn-out integrally molded mudguard is cut off the main fender part.
DE 296 16 393 U1 discloses a mudguard for motor vehicles which, besides an abutment area for attaching the mudguard to a fender and a main mudguard section, comprises a strip shaped deformation area which is enclosed by other parts of the mudguard. By absorbing all necessary deformations, the deformation area allows for adapting the abutment area of the mudguard to the contour of the respective fender without deforming the main mudguard section of the mudguard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,337 A describes a casing for track-laying and wheel-equipped vehicles. This casing made of an elastic material is variable in length in that the casing is provided with an articulation point. The articulation point is formed by a reduction in the wall thickness of the casing, or by recesses in the casing arranged side by side. The articulation point allows for lifting a lower part of the casing upwards. For fixing the lifted lower part, hooks are provided in an upper part of the casing, and holes or slots are provided in the lower part. The casing provided for the rear of the vehicle has an angular shoulder on its outer end. The angular shoulder stabilizes the upper part of the casing.
DE 296 14 737 U1 discloses a fender element for minimizing spray water produced by a vehicle. The fender element consists of a first lower section and a second upper section which are connected via a flexible seam. The fender segment has a rectangular shape including a base plate on which all further parts of the fender element are arranged and with which all further parts of the fender element are made as one part. The base plate and all other parts of the fender element are made of a thermosetting or thermoplastic material by injection or rotation molding. The upper second section has a slightly curved base plate for adapting the fender element to the curvature of a fender such that the fender element may be an inner lining of the fender. The lower first section forms a mudguard extending downwards from the fender which may swivel around the seam against the travelling direction of the vehicle. In the opposite direction such a swivel movement is limited in that the seam is compressed and in that angular shoulders of the first and the second section abut against each other. At the height of the flexible seam, the angular shoulders are separated by a slot corresponding to the height of the flexible seam. Further, the shoulders of the first and the second section are arranged at different angles with regard to the base plates of the first and the second section.
GB 1,062,554 A discloses an essentially flat mud flap having a resiliently extensible element for connecting the upper edge of the mud flap to a motor vehicle. The element is resiliently extensible to accommodate downward movement of the flap. Further, a pair of stiffening plates are provided, one for attachment to each side of the flap. These plates prevent the flap from swinging rearwards, i. e. out of its own plane, as a result of flexing the element.
There still is a need of a fender made of plastic which has a high efficiency, i. e. which is able to contribute to spray water minimization, and which nevertheless may be both produced at low cost and give way to obstacles without being damaged.